Jesyka's Star Wars Shorts
by Jesyka15SunnyGirl
Summary: Some random shorts about Charectars in Star Wars, and some friends of mine. My friends say they are pretty funny, its up you to decide!
1. It's Because of ObiWan!

A/N: I don't own the following charectars: Anakin, Padme,Yoda, Sidiouse, Bail, or any other Star Wars charectar that pops up in this story. The rest ogf my charectars are mostly me mine. They are dervived from some crazy realtions and friends of mine. If this kind of story is not allowed please notify me so I may delete it. Thank you! Otherwise, Enjoy Complete Randomness!

Short One

"Ok, good Anakin your here, let's start from Padme's line." Jesyka, the director called cheerfully. Her co-director, Zek rolled his eyes.

"How can you take it? This guy has been late for the last week!"

"Oops." Hanna, the coco director winced.

Jesyka and Zek glanced at her. "Anakin told me to tell you Obi-Wan was taking him, Yoda and Sidiouse for some Lemon-Aid."

Zek sighed annoyed, Jesyka shrugged merrily.

"Oh well, he's here now, lets get started!"

"And Action!" Zek called.

* * *

Padme stared up at Anakin her eye's full of tears. "Anakin, your breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"

Anakin looked distant. "Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done! Of what you plan to do!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't know you any more."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then looked up at him annoyed.

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"Because of Ob-" Anakin shook his head as if waking from a trance. "Wait-huh? Sorry I wasn't here for a moment. I need to use the rest room."

Anakin turned and walked to the set bathroom. Padme followed him.

"Anakin, your breaking my heart!"

He went into the men's room. Padme stood outside.

"You're going down a path I can't follow!" She cried desperately to the door.

"It's because of Obi-Wan! No more Lemon-Aid for me!"

Padme opened her mouth to say her next line when Anakin came out. He bumped into her. He took her by the shoulders, turned her and pushed her away. Padme saw Obi-Wan who had come over and she rushed to him.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin cried in disbelief.

"You did that yourself."

* * *

"Ok cut!" Zek cried miserably. He turned to Jesyka.

"Remind me again why we have this guy in our movie?" he asked motioning toward Anakin.

Jesyka stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Cause he's adorable!"

Hanna nodded in vigorous agreement.


	2. What About My Face?

Short Two

Jesyka and Hanna went off to pick up some costumes and left Zek with the crew. He stared at them all with disgust as they lounged around the set.

"I need to do something! These guys need structure! Gr, I wish Kura was here to help me!"

Suddenly Kura appeared at his side.

"Did I hear my name?"

Zek jumped. "Man, I hate it when you do that!"

Kura grinned and clapped her hands together. Zek rolled his eyes, seeing why Kura and Jesyka were best friends.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to help me get them into shape, to listen! To...Erg!" Zek cried throwing his arms in the air.

Kura padded his shoulder. "Ok, I'll help."

* * *

Zek and Kura stood in front of the present cast: Obi-Wan, Padme, Anakin, Yoda, Bail, and Sidiouse. Kura stood twirling a whistle, giving them all a critical eye. Zek paced then stopped beside Kura.

"About face!"

Anakin's eyes widen. "What about my face!"

Kura lost her authortive stance. "Nothing! Your face is perfect!"

"Kura…" Zek moaned as he elbowed her.

Kura shrank back. "Oops, sorry." She straighten up.

"Now, we are going to play some game to loosen you up." Zek began.

Anakin waved his hand wildly. Zek sighed.

"Yes Anakin?"

"Can I have a new lightsaber?"

Zek opened his mouth, then stopped and looked at Anakin in confusion.

"What?"

"A new lightsaber! I don't like blue, its so last season."

Zek glanced warily and Kura. She was trying to attempt the 'Shou' look. Zek was convinced he was surrounded by psychos.

"Well then what do you want?"

"I was thinking…Hot Pink!"

Zek and Kura looked at each other horrified. "NO!" The cried together.

Anakin pouted. "Why not? Mace has a purple one."

"Purple is a manly color." Zek stated.

Kura gave him a look with her arms akimbo.

"Neutral, I ment neutral, very neutral!" He covered quickly.

"Better." Kura smiled.


	3. Yoda, you don't have to use a staff!

A/N: I must admit, this one isn't that funny (in my opinion) but it's my brothers' favorite. Here yah go.

Short Three

"Thanks Mel, sorry it was last notice." Jesyka cried, flying at Mel, the fighting choreographer.

"Woah, no problem, back off a bit."

Jesyka dutifully took a step back. Hanna was gone, off to look at some mistaken costumes (they had received pink and yellow pattern cloaks for Yoda instead of the normal.) Kura was talking to Padme about her hair, and Zek was trying to rewrite a scene.

"Ok Yoda, Sidiouse, take your places!" Jesyka called excitedly.

Mel and Jesyka stood off to the side and watched. "And Action!"

* * *

Yoda hobbled into the room leaning on his small wooden staff. He looked as if each step pained him. He force threw two guards who came at him. They hit the wall and slid to the floor.

Sidiouse swerved his seat to see Yoda, he rose. Yoda wiggled his eyebrows, then took off his cloak and dropped his staff. He flew at Sidiouse with as much fiery as a green fuzzy moth.

"I give up!" Sidiouse cried throwing his hands up.

"Yes!" Yoda pumped his arm in the air. "Go Me!" He began to do a happy dance which included break dancing and other things you would not expect the little green alien to do.

* * *

"Cut!" Jesyka cried in disbelief. But not because they had totally messed the whole scene up.

"Yoda! You don't have to use your staff!"

Yoda froze; He looked down at himself. "Well….who knew!"

Mel spoke up. "Yoda, you're talking right!"

Yoda's eye's grew even wider then there normal size.

"Mistaken, you must be.'

"Oh good!" Jesyka cried relived, "you were scaring me there for a moment!"

"Sorry, I am."

Jesyka smiled happily. Mel frowned a bit.

"Did either of you even read the script?"

Yoda and Sidiouse glanced at each other. "No." They said in unison.

Mel sighed. "Com eon, I'll go through it with you."

"Thank you Mel!" Jesyka cried, giving her friend a hug.

"Woah, no problem…..back off a bit."

Jesyka beamed and let her go. The three dashed off. Jesyka stood there for a bit.

"Now what?"

She saw Obi-Wan and Anakin at the snack table. Obi-Wan had just brought in a giant container of Lemon-Aid. Jesyka knew there was something with Lemon-Aid and those two that Zek told her about….but she couldn't remember.

"Hey guys!"

They froze, cups in hand.

"Can I have some?"


	4. Nobody will even notice?

Short Four

Everyone sat around the set, upset. Anakin had seriously sprained his ankle due to a bet he and Obi-Wan had whether or not Anakin could cross the galactic interchange without a speeder. Obviously he had lost, and now they were without their main character.

Jesyka, Zek, Hanna, Kura, and Mel were trying to brain storm an idea, while the cats played the card game, Slap. Then something dawned on Zek.

"What about his stunt double, Kure!"

Jesyka shook her head mournfully. "Kure has troubles of his own. He just went to rescue his wife whom he banished on Frogunk."

Everyone but Kura looked at her, blinking. Kura was nodding solemnly. Zek sighed.

"Then what are we going to do! We need an Anakin!"

Everyone was quiet, thinking, and then Kura jumped up.

"Daveet!"

"Your brother?" Jesyka asked.

"Yeah! He's pretty good at acting, and very good at imitating voices."

Mel, Zek, and Hanna looked skeptical.

"We'll see..." Zek started. Suddenly Daveet appeared right beside Zek. He blinked. Zek jumped and everyone else laughed. "I hate it when you people do that!"

Zek stood up and looked down at Daveet. Kura, Jesyka, and Mel did the same. Hannah looked up.

"Look! He'll work! No one will know the difference!" Jesyka cried.

Zek stared at her incredulously. "No one will know the difference! You don't think anyone will notice that in a couple scenes Anakin has shrunk two feet, his hair has gotten shorter and darker and he's eight!"

Jesyka shrugged and said in a small voice. "I wouldn't notice..."

"You wouldn't." Mel murmured.

Jesyka chose to ignore that. Zek sighed irritated.

"Ok fine! We'll see how he does. Hanna show him his costume, Mel talk him through his lines. Meet back here when you are finished."

* * *

When they were finished everyone reclined back to watch, wondering how it would go.

"Sidiouse, Ana-Daveet, on set." Zek called. "And Action!"

* * *

Daveet, as Anakin, stared out the blue screen window, horrified.

"What have I done?" He whispered hoarsely.

"You are fulfilling your destiny." Sidiouse replied calmly.

Daveet turned to Sidiouse. "I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life." His voice was desperate. Sidiouse grinned evilly and motioned for Daveet to kneel before him. He did then said,

"I pledge myself to your care. To the ways of the Sith."

"Anakin Skywalker, you are one with the Order of the Sith Lords." Sidiouse replied. "Hence forth, you will be known as……….Darth Vader."

"Thank You, my master."

* * *

The room was engulfed in silence. Jesyka, Kura, Hanna, Mel, and Padme's eyes were full of tears. The rest of the crew was in awe. Zek, well he, he was confused.

"That was so heart wrenching!" Jesyka cried.

"Stop! Everyone stop! Pause!" Zek cried.

Everyone looked at him.

"There was something wrong with that!"

Everyone's look became strange.

"Um Zek….what are you talking about? That was perfect!" Jesyka was shocked at her brother.

"I know! That's what's wrong with it! It was better than perfect! The problem is, this isn't Anakin, and people will notice!"

It was quiet again.

"Maybe…I could put the real Anakin in digitally!" Kura cried.

Zek looked at her hopefully. "Really? Is that possible!"

Kura shrugged. "I don't know? But it doesn't matter! In this short, anything is possible!"

"Yeah! Thanks Daveet!" Jesyka clapped her hands.

Daveet blinked rapidly.

"My brother is a boy of small words." Kure informed them.

Zek sighed; Jesyka came over to him.

"What's wrong Zek? Everything's ok!"

"Yeah...until Anakin comes back."

"How can you say that? Anakin is totally-"

"Adorable, I know." Zek rolled his eyes.

Jesyka smiled, then it faltered at she gave her brother a strange look.

"You're weird."


End file.
